


Too Good for Me

by scrapskape



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Boot Worship, Butt Plugs, Collars, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Kinktober 2019, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapskape/pseuds/scrapskape
Summary: Galo is a lot like something, something Lio is trying to put his finger on. Loud, energetic, cute, and eager to please. Wait a second. He's exactly a dog. No, that doesn't have quite the best ring to it. Puppy. That was more like it. A puppy that would quite easily be the death of him if he actually decided to go through this crazy idea in his head.-Day 16 (Pet Play/Boot Kink) for Promare Kinktober





	Too Good for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Promare Kinktober Day 16. Just the two dorks trying pet play for the first time because everyone loves themselves some puppy Galo.

Galo is a lot like something, something Lio is trying to put his finger on. Loud, energetic, cute, and eager to please. Wait a second. He's exactly a dog. No, that doesn't have quite the best ring to it. Puppy. That was more like it. A puppy that would quite easily be the death of him if he actually decided to go through this crazy idea in his head.

This was the dilemma Lio was going through as he closed his locker at the station. Minds truly can wander on a slow day like today if he really was considering the possibilities of bringing up the idea of pet play to Galo, because he knew damn well he wouldn't be satisfied with it just being a pet name. It wasn't so much that the two weren't open minded, however when it came to sex there was always some main points.

One, Galo was loud. Whether it was the sounds he was making or the way he blabbed on he didn't shut up. It wasn't even like he was trying to be sexy or smooth, yet it had this slightly endearing feeling to it all with the occasionally romantics sprinkled in towards the end. Two, they never really used objects. Well besides for Lio bringing out the boots per usual (which Galo could be seen quite literally jumping for joy over any time he wore them in the bedroom. Seriously, what was with everyone and the boots?) and his attire. Pet play had a lot more involvement but it could probably he simplified for first time experiences anyways. Finally, Lio never wanted to degrade Galo. While yes, Galo was quite literally his idiot and he made it know, he never wanted him to think less of himself. Due to Kray's behavior Lio never wished for Galo to see himself as a lower being or pawn. Being seen as an animal could be damaging, even if neither had voiced concerns.

With his mind in a frenzy over something that shouldn't be made into such a big deal as he was thinking, Lio kept it bottled up until returning home from Galo. Silently he leaned against the kitchen counter as Galo rummaged loudly through their leftovers. He was going off about something until Lio broke silence.

"You know you kinda remind of a puppy." Fuck. That is not the way to start a conversation. 

"Huh?" Galo's spiky blue hair poked up, followed by his head with round eyes. "You mean like the animal?"

"No, like the color. Yes I mean the animal." Lio deadpanned. "I've been thinking about it all day and it's been bothering me."

Galo closed the fridge, having decided to just go with a canned soda and popping it open with a loud fizzing noise. He took a swig while keeping his eyes on Lio's brows furrowed in concentration.

"So… Is this a new name you're giving me or…"

"I was thinking of taking it a little farther than that." Lio admitted. He preferred not to say the obvious out loud. 

There was a brief pause as Galo processed the information. Unsurprisingly he smiled per usual and even laughed a little while briefly rubbing his neck.

"Well I don't have any problems with it! Facing new challenges head on is what I do best!" Galo proclaimed, Lio sighing. Maybe challenge wasn't the best word for it. "Besides, it's kinda got the same feel to what we already do. You bossing me around." He teased.

"I don't boss you around! I'm just- look nevermind." His arms crossed. "You're really fine? You can handle this? It's not going to make you feel insecure?"

"Why would it do that?" Galo stared. "I know you love me Lio! Our love has the same fiery passion whether you want me on my hands and knees for you or not!"

Oh my God he was an idiot. A very cute idiot that was more than he ever deserved in the world.

"...I don't have to shit outside right?"

"No!" Lio collapsed into the large mass of muscles that was Galo's chest, burying himself into him as the larger man laughed. "Just behave yourself. We'll go over some basics tonight and I'll some stuff up tomorrow."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Important stuff, now kiss me." Lio's eyes met with Galo's blue ones, his lover not wasting a moment and pressing themselves together.

-

The next day comes around with a flurry of excitement. Lio makes a secret stop at the sex shop on the way home, and through some preparation they were prepared for the night.

Lio leaned back on the bed, one leg pulled in to his chest with the other stretched out. Only his leather pants and boots were seen on his body. It was an agreement they had to reach last night. If Galo has to wear the butt plug tail, Lio can't escape the boots. His eyes lit up as Galo walked into the room with quite flushed cheeks.

A blue collar was snug on his chest. Unfortunately his hair made it near possible for the ears to stuck in, so he was stuck with just the collar and the tail. Smirk tugging at his lips, Lip beckoned him to the bed with one finger curling and uncurling slowly.

"There he is. I was wondering how long my puppy was going to make me wait." Lio purred. Galo's eyes averted him with clear embarrassment until he shook his head. He could embrace it, he knew he could. Finally Galo climbed onto the bed, smiling and crawling his way over. 

Galo settled himself between Lio's leg, rubbing his cheeks against his knee and looking up with expectant eyes. Slowly a hand reached forward and buried it's fingers into the mess of blue, rubbing some scratching gently.

"That's a good boy… Are you a good boy Galo?" Lio couldn't bite back his smile as Galo lifted his head and nodded quickly. His body scrambled to mount his boyfriend with all the excitement in the world, making a show of moving his ass in a way so the tail swung. Grunting, Lio removed his hand from his hair. "Ah! No." He gave a warming glance that had Galo retreating back with a pout.  
"No… Good, remember?"

Eventually Galo relaxed, resting his head on Lio's knees. His eyes closed in bliss as the smaller man returned to rubbing his head.

"Much better." 

It was rather interesting how content Lio found himself rubbing the top of Galo's head. His smile was too cute for words, little whimpers of joy leaving him. Clearly though he was growing restless just as Lio had anticipated. No punishments were planned for today since there was this first go with it, yet he wouldn't hesitate in calling attention to any little outburst.

Galo lifted his head suddenly, Lio's hand stopping with a raised eyebrow. The head dropped down immediately to the covered crotch, nudging and letting out a whine. His lips trailed over the smooth material, tongue fading to poke out. That was more like it. 

"Oh? Has my little puppy grown restless?" Amusement filled his face at the way he rubbed himself into him. Lio glanced over to his side, taking the matching leash and snapping it on. Galo lifted his head and blinked, looking down at it. 

"You're going to wear this just for precautionary measures." The leash was twirled in his slim hands. "Now go on puppy. Show me what you want." 

Galo made quick work of the pants. There was no way he'd be able to tug them quickly down with the boots in the way, but that's besides the point. A tongue was on his hardening cock, dragging over the length. His lips met with the head, taking it in as the blood rushed down. Lio chuckled at the efforts taken by his puppy to get him hard.

"Someone's eager. Come on now." A gasp escaped him as Galo engulfed him suddenly. Now that was a little unfair. He bit back a moan as Lio bobbed his head up and down. Bright blue eyes stared up. He wanted to earn a reward, he wanted to prove just how good he was. His throat relaxed and he urged himself down, gagging gently as it his his throat. 

"You're almost there." Lio panted gently, Galo's face scewing until he made it. It was incredible the way his mouth worked. Only minor setbacks, tongue constantly on the move. It slid underneath his cock over the veins, lips stretched around him. He sputtered, eyes fluttering when Lio pet his head. 

"There… I knew you could do it. Now finish me off." Lio snapped his fingers. Galo bobbed his head with precision, nearly fucking his own throat down on the cock. Wet noises escaped his throat, the sound of his gags more visible. He was working so hard. When was the last time Galo had gotten into suck him off like this? Actually most times he really was into it, but there was a whole new sense of want knowing how much the other wanted to please Lio.

The orgasm was edging closer and closer, the heightened pitch of Lio's voice noticeable. "That's it Galo… Fuck…" He moaned, Galo sliding his head up to focus solely suck on the head. The tongue flicked against the slit until a collection of white spilled onto his tongue. Eyes wide, Galo swallowed and slurped loudly. It was crude, sure, but he wasn't going to waste a drop.

Finally Galo pulled his head up, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out to show Lio This would have been pleasing to see of course, had it not been for the fact that he hasn't quite finished swallowed. A drip of white dripped down below. On the boots. His black. Fucking. Boots.

"Galo." Lio started. "What did you get on my boots?" It was a simple question.

Galo swallowed hard, hard like he should have the first time.

"Cum." His voice cracked. At this very moment he couldn't hold back his voice. This time he had absolutely fucked up.

Never had Lio tugged on something so hard. His grip on the collar sent Galo's head flying forward, a yelp leaving of him.

"Clean. It. Up. Then I might forgive you for even speaking up." An intense fire was in Lio's eyes. "Because the last time I checked, I didn't own a magic talking puppy." 

Nodding intensely, Galo leaned head down. His tongue dragged itself over the spot, lapping up the small spot. His eyes looked up again, face looking meager. Even once the spot was gone Galo still lapped at the leather. If there's one thing he learned, Lio's boots were never clean until he said so. 

It had taken so much control for Lio to merely sit and watch, eyes glaring down at Galo as he kissed along the boot. It began to glisten with the amount of spit Galo used to clean it up. He let out a soft whimper.

"You think you've earned the right to stop? I thought I had trained a good boy." Lio grunted, Galo whining. He lifted the boot up carefully with both hands, kissing along the bottoms. Thankfully he had the decency to keep them clean. It's not like his goal was to get Galo sick or nothing. Once the boot was finished Lio tugged on the collar again.

"I can't wait any longer. Show me how well you can take me." This was an order. Galo lifted himself up and turned back, on his hands and knees at Lio's mercy. From this view the puppy's delicious hole could be seen, the black plug stretching it and keeping it open. Lio went up on his knees, hissing from the sensitivity when a hand went down to his cock. He just didn't want to waste any time with how hungry he had grown to fuck him.

Carefully Lio tugged the tail at slowly, taking pleasure in the way Galo moaned and gripped at the bedding. He swore he could have heard Galo break, trying so hard not to speak. The plug popped out loudly, tossed aside as if it were useless to the two of them.

"Maybe you aren't as good of a boy as I thought." Lio stated as he tapped his length against the gaping hole. "But you are mine, and it'll always be that way." He bottomed out fast, Galo crying out in crazy.

All of it was just a collision of lust and want. Lio fucking Galo like their lives depended on it, his cock sliding in and out without ever leaving him. Galo's face lay over the sheets, loud as ever. The sound of skin slapping echoed in the rooms, balls slapping against ass. Each thrust Galo pushed his ass back, eagerly accepting all that was given to him. 

He wanted to see this, wanted to see how well he was tearing Galo apart. Lio tugged the collar up, forcing Galo's head up so he wouldn't be choked. Galo looked back, watching how satisfied Lio looked with himself fucking him like the needy slut he hid from the rest of the world.

"Lio… Lio please I can't…" Galo broke the silence rule. Thankfully Lio had understood the breaking point that had been reached.

"It's okay baby. Just tell me you want it." His voice was rough around the edges, leaning over him as the pounding became more sporadic.

"Fuck! I want it Lio… I want to be a good boy just like you want! Want you to fuck me because I'm good!" Never before during sex had Galo babbled like this. Lio's heart pounded and he went gentle, reaching and fucking Galo's cock with his fist.

"Shh… I know you're a good boy. Now come for me." Eyes closing, Lio smiled to himself at the sound of Galo's moans. A smaller orgasm came from him, their bodies collapsing into a heap of sweaty skin and the smell of sweat. Lio rolled off of Galo and laid spread, gasping when strong limbs enveloped him and pulled him close.

Smiling. Both of them smiled and Lio let out a breath of relief.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself…" Lio breathed, squeaking as he was squeezed.

"And you thought I couldn't handle it!" Galo announced proudly. There it was, the 180. "That was pretty fun! So when do we get to try it again?"

Oh no. Not only did Lio turn Galo into the puppy they both knew he, but now he was going to be one big monster. A cute one nethertheless.

**Author's Note:**

> And with that I officially take my place in the Promare fandom. Big props to icarosian
> 
> for coming up with the Promare Kinktober! Hopefully I get to do a few more after joining in so late.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated! If you like what I write, check out my Twitter for threads and polls.
> 
> Twitter


End file.
